What Was Always There
by hinata318
Summary: When Hinata goes through on of the worst moments of her life, who will be her savior?


The beautiful, white wedding dress kept dragging itself across the pavement as she ran as fast as she could. Her heels were painful but she didn't care.

Where was she heading? She didn't know and she didn't _care_ about that either_._ She just wanted to get away, as far as she could from them_._

_They_ had betrayed her...

She had been made a fool of on the most important day of her _life._

_Why_ had they done it? What had she done _wrong_?

She kept on running, shaking her head, tears running down her face and as she did, memories began to flow in her mind, taking her back to a time when all of it began…

* * *

The indigo-haired girl closed her locker and turned around in time to catch the view of a certain blue-eyed blonde passing her. It seemed to happen in slow motion. It was nice to see him after a few months. She followed his movements and saw that he ran up to a pink-haired beauty, whom he greeted cheerfully. She sighed. Was there any hope for her? Would her crush _ever_ notice her when he had what he always wanted right in front of him all the time? Of course, the pink-haired girl would never take notice of Naruto, but he would never give up on Sakura, not when he hadn't done so in such a long time. Her eyes remained on him for a few seconds and then she headed to class.

Hinata started her sophomore year without expecting anything new to happen. She usually spent most of her days in school alone. She didn't have many friends, since she didn't really like socializing with people. The few friends she had consisted of Kiba and Shino, and she only saw them on her lunch break. In most of her classes, she liked to get the seats in the back, as far away as possible from anyone. Another person who liked sitting in the back was Sasuke Uchiha. Fortunately, he wasn't a very talkative person. He was that guy that every girl aimed for, yet she didn't understand why most girls liked him. He was the type of guy who ignored these girls and was rude 99.9% of the time. She also did _not_ understand why Naruto was friends with him. They were so different and not just physically.

Sakura was one of the many girls who chased after him. She was one of the prettiest girls in school, why would Sasuke ignore someone like her? She had to admit, he was good-looking but he wasn't very appealing on the inside. Besides, her heart belonged to someone else.

In her lunch break she took a lonely table and sat down. She looked at her lunch and began to fiddle with it.

"Hey, Hinata." She looked up from her food to see Kiba smiling next to Shino.

"H-hi." She smiled and they sat down with their food trays. She picked up one of the fries from her plate and began to nibble on it. The boys were already eating up their food. They talked about what they did when they weren't in school. As always Kiba made Hinata laugh, a lot. She finished eating and headed to class.

"See you later Hina!" Kiba called after her and she smiled and waved back at them. She was glad she wasn't really that lonely and had friends like them. She continued walking towards her classroom.

She arrived to her Chemistry class and sat at one of the lab tables. She picked the one in the end so she wouldn't be paired up with anybody. The rest of her classmates paired up and no one seemed to notice her. Just when she thought she wouldn't have to work with anyone, Sasuke Uchiha _had_ to walk in and, unfortunately, sit next to her. The teacher announced that they would be partners for the rest of the year and she inwardly grunted to herself. Of all the people, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Hinata ran as fast as she could, trying to make it in time. She had woken up late and was now late for class. To her misfortune, as she ran through the hallways, she tripped and with her, her books and things fell to the floor. She grunted. Why had she woken up late? She stood up and began to pick up everything.

"Damn it! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" She heard and froze as she recognized Naruto's voice. He glanced at her as he passed her and stopped. She continued to pick up her things, trying to make herself unnoticed.

"You're late too?" He asked and walked towards her. She looked up and merely nodded. He smiled that beautiful smile she loved that was usually directed at Sakura. She tried not to blush. He walked away and began to pick up the things that had flown a distance. Still smiling, he handed his things to her.

"Here. I got to get going, and you do too, so I'll see you!" He said as he ran and turned around a corner. She thanked him, but it was too late and too low for him to hear. A few seconds later, she came back to her senses and headed to class.

* * *

Hinata was pretty happy for the rest of the day. She tried not to skip while walking to her Chemistry class. She sat down in her lab table and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. She rested her face in one of her hands, remembering what happened that morning. She didn't even notice Sasuke when he sat down next to her.

"What are you smiling about?" Hinata came back to reality and looked at Sasuke, who was lifting an eyebrow at her. She blinked and shook her head. Other people were already in their seats.

"Hm." He said as he faced the front. "Something happen?"

She looked at the table surface and blushed a bit.

"I guess so." He said, raising his eyebrows. They usually had these short conversations. After a few weeks, she had realized he wasn't such a jerk. Sure he wasn't very nice but he had his reasons for being rude to a lot of girls. They seemed very annoying, at least the ones who flocked around him all the time. She felt sorry for him, having to deal with so many girls. They usually worked quietly next to each other. Talking only when necessary or for short moments.

They finished up and headed out for lunch. Hinata walked behind Sasuke and saw Sakura run up to him. She hugged him and as always he tried to push her away. Naruto walked up to them with a face that showed a bit of jealousy and then he glanced at her. She froze again.

"Hey!" He suddenly smiled. "Weren't you the girl I bumped into this morning?"

She nearly fainted as she nodded. "Y-yeah."

"I don't think I know your name…" He said scratching his head, smiling foolishly.

"I-it's H-hinata." She said, hugging her book to her chest and trying to stay composed.

"I'm Naruto." He turned to see Sasuke had already walked away with Sakura after him. "Well, I'll see you later, again." He said, walking away and waving. She smiled back at him and was pretty sure that she was blushing madly.

* * *

**Hello. :) I hope most of you aren't too confused... is it confusing? lol. But anyway, hope you like this new story. I had this idea in my head for a while now. :D**


End file.
